


Sword Girlfriend, not Knife Wife

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [50]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Femslash February bingo square: Tomance! Since Aurelia and I have been sticking Tomance in the kitchen since.... we began, they are back in the kitchen!
Relationships: Charlie & Sara Lance, Charlie & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Ficlets [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Sword Girlfriend, not Knife Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueelvewithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/gifts).



Now at this point, Zari wasn’t sure why she and Sara were still allowed to mess around in the kitchen. Although they never broke anything, it also never turned out good. There was always a mess to clean up and they hadn’t managed to make what they wanted to make. This time wasn’t any different. 

You see- Charlie had brought back a super-fancy coffee from their last adventure which Sara promptly fell in love with. It looked like a standard iced coffee, but it was much sweeter and stronger than the usual kind you could get everywhere. After a little questioning, Sara and Zari learnt that Charlie had taken the jumpship to Vietnam for their little coffee run. Instead of taking the jumpship and following Charlie’s lead, Sara decided that they should attempt to brew the coffee during their next date night. (Zari only agreed to that because she’d seen an interesting tea recipe they could try as well.)

“Okay so it seems like a simple recipe,” Sara said as she pulled out the three ingredients they would need for the coffee. 

“Sounds like we finally found something we might be able to do.” Zari drummed her fingers on the kitchen island, skimming the recipe once more. They’d make the coffee first, then they would try their hand at the tea. “Are you sure you don’t want to visit Vietnam instead? Leave it to the professionals?”

Sara raised an eyebrow and bumped her hip against Zari’s. “There’s nothing wrong with being bad at something.”

Thinking back to the time they tried to make donuts from scratch, Zari smiled. “That’s true. Alright, fine.” She straightened the can of condensed milk on the counter, looping her free arm around Sara. “Alright, let’s try it!”

Sara grabbed a fancy glass as Zari opened the can of sweetened condensed milk, pouring in exactly two tablespoons. She’d seen enough mistakes in the lab to know that measuring was crucial. 

Beside her, Sara added two scoops of medium ground coffee to the coffee press, using her fingers to flatten it a little. “What do I do next?” Her clean hand curled into one of Zari’s belt loops, tugging her closer.

“Place it on the cup and pour hot water into it.”

They managed to make the fancy coffee without any accidents, causing Zari to release some tension. Usually, they would never make it this far. But her joy was short-lived when she heard Sara yell out. “What’d you do?!” She whirled around.

Sara clutched her thumb with a sheepish look on her face, a small trickle of blood seeping between her fingers. “Limes are slippery,” she mumbled.

Zari suppressed a smile, pushing Sara to the kitchen sink. “I thought you knew your way around a knife,” she teased, picking up a clean knife and continuing Sara’s work. 

“I do! Ah, shit-” Sara hurried to dry her hands as she left a trail of water. “I think I don’t know my way around limes.”

“The great Sara Lance’s ultimate nemesis.” Zari raised a slice of lime. “A citrus fruit.” 

“Shut up,” Sara laughed. She attempted to wrap her arms around Zari’s waist, who pushed her off.

“Nuh uhh. Get a bandaid first.” 

Zari finished off her tea as Sara grumbled about Zari’s mom-friend energy. 

A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch in Sara’s room, both of their drinks on the old coffee table. Sara smiled, placing a hand on Zari’s knee. “We did it!” 

“Yeah, we did! With only a minor hurdle this time.” Zari brought Sara’s hand to her lips, gently kissing the damaged thumb. 

Sara eyed Zari with a soft smile. “We learn from our mistakes,” she said, leaning in to wrap her arms around Zari’s neck.

“Yes,” Zari said, eyeing Sara’s lips. “Now I know to keep you away from limes.” She pressed her lips to Sara’s, smiling. There was no way she would let Sara forget about this.


End file.
